


Teach Me, Tachibana: Chronicles

by Snurtlicious



Series: Teach Me, Tachibana [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurtlicious/pseuds/Snurtlicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short works, in no particular order, that fall in the timeline of the story "Teach Me, Tachibana". Rather than focusing solely on the relationship between Makoto and Haru, these stories will also feature many other characters in different situations than will happen in the main story arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me, Tachibana: Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're reading this, I'm going to assume that you've already read the main body of the fic! I'm still going to be updating the main story, but I thought this would be a fun way to crack open the world and develop everyone (mainly the kids since they don't get much screentime (oops)). So, between updates, I'll be working on short stuff when I don't have the time to be working on full chapters! Enjoy, and thanks for reading! <3

6:50 A.M.: Makoto wakes up and rolls over to watch Haru sleep. He’s always surprised in the morning to roll over and see someone next to him, even if it’s not always who he thinks it is.

7:00 A.M.: Alarm goes off. Makoto jumps and rushes into the bathroom to shower and shave.

7:15 A.M.: Makoto is dressed and runs down the hallway to wake up the kids. Nagisa fusses, but Ai comes to the rescue and helps get him ready.

7:30 A.M.: Everyone sits down at the table for breakfast. Rin spills his orange juice on Rei and Makoto runs upstairs to grab him a new shirt.

7:45 A.M.: Haru departs for work after a stolen moment in the foyer with Makoto.

7:50 A.M.: Makoto departs for school with the kids after making sure they’re all packed up and ready to go.

8:00 A.M.: Makoto rushes into his classroom to greet the parents of the early kids and shields their complaints.

9:00 A.M.: Class begins. Makoto pulls out coloring sheets with anagrams on them so that the kids can start their day with a fun activity that will make them think.

10:00 A.M.: Science happens. Makoto attempts to show the kids an instructional video about a volcano, but they end up getting sidetracked when Nagisa suggests that they roast hot dogs over the magma.

11:00 A.M: Math time. Makoto writes the wrong answer on the board and has to spend fifteen extra minutes explaining what he did incorrectly after Rei points it out to him.

Noon: Lunch time. Makoto slumps into a chair next to Sousuke in the teacher’s lounge and listens to Sousuke prattle on about Momo and some other problems.

12:30 P.M.: Recess. Makoto takes Rei’s glasses and holds them while the kids play. Nagisa hits Rei in the face with a dodgeball on accident. Some tissues later and the nosebleed stopped. Rei didn’t cry and was thankful that Makoto had taken his glasses.

1:00 P.M.: Reading. Makoto reads an excerpt from The Little Mermaid to the kids, but ends up reading more than he’d initially planned on. The worksheet he had planned is left on his desk, forgotten.

2:30 P.M.: Geography. More coloring, but this time with maps. Nagisa eats half of a crayon before Rei tattles and Makoto sends him to the nurse to make sure that the crayons are non-toxic.

3:00 P.M.: The school day ends. Makoto drives the kids home and spends the next hour making them snacks and sitting them down to do homework.

4:00 P.M.: Haru arrives home from work with groceries. Makoto sits down on the couch now that Haru is home to take a much needed break.

8:00 P.M.: Makoto awakes from his accidental nap to see that dinner has been prepared and the kids are all seated and waiting.

9:00 P.M.: The kids are put to bed and Makoto rushes to grade the papers he’d meant to earlier but fell asleep. Haru rolls his eyes, expecting nothing different, and attempts to lend a hand.

9:30 P.M.: Makoto and Haru have a small tiff over the answer to a multiplication problem. Haru leaves to take a shower when they finally realize they’re both wrong about the answer.

10:00 P.M.: Makoto and Haru have a small intimate moment before falling asleep.

\--


End file.
